What it takes to stop the war
by DemonCentaur
Summary: What can a girl do to stop the war raging between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo? And why does she find love along the way? More importantly...is it love? Lemon in further chapter GrimmxOC
1. Prolog

Prologue:

Prologue:

You were part of the Gotei 13 (well, now 14). You were the 14th captain. You were your own Captain and your own Lieutenant. Before, you used to secretly go to Hueco Mundo to help Aizen, but you were then caught. You have a dragon demon inside you that you can control excellently, as well as a cat form (like Grimmjow's). You are in charge of the entire Soul Society. The story takes place after Aizen left Soul Society.


	2. Meeting

Prologue:

Soul Society

You were in your empty, stone cell waiting for your execution to take place when your demon senses were telling you that the girl, Orihime, was about to go to the living world through the Senkaimon. What she didn't know was that she was expecting company from an Arrancar.

You quickly used your cat demon's speed to scurry to the location. You hurdled small walls and dodged some guards as others were chasing after you after they noticed you running towards the gates that separate the two worlds apart.

You got there in a matter of seconds. You slowed down to a fast walking pace and silently followed the girl. Just then a Garganta appeared behind you and an Arrancar with half a helmet and a really pale face and what seemed like no emotions appeared.

"I need the girl," he said monotonously, pointing a finger at you getting ready to blast a cero at you. He quickly stopped when he noticed your features.

_Blonde hair and seems to get in the way. This must be the girl Aizen-sama was talking about when he gave me the mission. I need to bring her as well. _

He was about to grab your wrist when you spoke. "Look. Does Aizen need me?" "Yes," he said bluntly. "Well, tell 'ya what. Leave her," you motioned towards Orihime, "and I'll come willingly." "You will come whether you are willing to or not." You looked at him in shock. "No. What I said was an order. Leave her. You see I can choose not to come, but that will make it extremely difficult for you, if not make you fail your mission. Or I can come willingly and make this as easy as possible. It's your choice."

He looked at you and then at Orihime. "Orihime go back to Soul Society and tell the others what happened." "But-" "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now, go!" She ran back the direction she came from.

The Arrancar flicked his wrist and opened a Garganta. He was about to grab your wrist when you spoke again. "I said willingly. You don't need to pull me along if I am going to follow anyway." The man before you narrowed his eyes into a glare before motioning for you to come. You followed him to the place you remembered as Hueco Mundo.

Hueco Mundo

You were in what seemed to be a desert were a long way away from the castle in which Aizen and the others lived in. You looked at the man. "What's your name?" He looked at you and sighed. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." You nodded, pleased that you received an answer from him. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ulquiorra." You bowed to him and he looked at you questioningly. "The name's Krista, but you can call me Krissy. By the way, do have to walk to the castle or can we just run?" He looked at you and you could barley see the sides of his mouth come to almost what looked like a smirk. "Can you keep up?" You smiled widely. "I think I should be the one asking that. Ready?" He nodded and you both took of sprinting into the distance.

He was surprised at how far ahead of him you were without even breathing hard. "Can you keep up? This is like a walk for me!" you yelled back at him. His eyes widened in shock. No one has been able to out run him in a long time. He changed pace and quickly caught up.

He was panting a bit and you smiled. "Was I too much for ya?" you asked reaching the giant doors to the meeting room. He didn't answer which made you frown as he opened the double doors, leading you inside. He bowed as he spoke. "I brought one of the girls you-" Ulquiorra was cut off. "I specifically said to bring back-" Aizen was then cut off by you. "Look, Aizen, I ordered him to let her go. It's not his fault so apologize!" Everyone gasped and looked at you for 1) interrupting Aizen, 2) giving him and order, and 3) not addressing him as Aizen-_sama._

"Looks like you got the more important one then, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra stood up as his eyes widened.

_Aizen was taking the new girls order._

"I'm sorry ,Ulquiorra. I did not know you had conflicting orders." You rolled you eyes at him at his choice of words.

"Any way! What do you want with me?" you asked. "I want your help," was his simple answer.

"Fine. But, I will only take necessary orders as I see fit."

"Deal."

You looked to your side at the long table seated with Espada. "I see you have some new Numeros!" you smile. You looked at everyone until you saw a handsome blue haired man. You quickly shot your attention back to Aizen with a blush on your face.

Aizen smirked at seeing your flushed face. "Which one?" Aizen asked, his smirk growing wider and wider.

"W-what do you mean?" you stuttered trying to stay calm.

"I see that blush on your face. Don't try and hide it. Which one of my Espada do you like?" Aizen asked.

You could feel your face getting redder and redder. "U-umm…" was all you managed to say before a tall, lanky man stood up with a smile and began talking. "It's _me _isn't it! I know, I'm irresistible!"

You couldn't help but laugh. He looked at you in confusion. "Why the hell do you have a spoon on your head?!" you managed to say between laughs. Everyone burst out laughing at your comment.

Just then, the blue haired man stood up and walked toward you. You immediately stopped laughing and began getting nervous. Aizen watched in amusement as he saw you begin to lush again.

"This girl might just fit in!" he laughed. You noticed a jaw that you figured was his mask on the side of his cheek. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and faced the table again.

Aizen shifted in position, making you look at him. He looked at you and nodded his head toward the blue haired man. Your face became a deep shade of red as you knew he figured it out.

The blue haired man looked down at you and smirked. He knew it was him. "What's your name, doll-face?" he asked, his face now right in front of yours. "Krista…b-but you can call me Krissy," you managed to say. He smirked at seeing how hard you were trying to stay calm.

He nodded his head for you to follow and you did. He led you back to the table and introduced you to everyone.

"That's Halibel (she doesn't talk much), Szayel (the mad scientist), Stark (he sleeps a lot so you rarely see him around the halls), Yammy, Ulquiorra, Barragan (old geezer), Zommari, Aaroniero, and Nnoitra (stay away from him). I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack!" he insanely smiled at you and sat down. He noticed you didn't have anywhere to sit (yet), and brought you on his lap.

You heart was beating faster and faster and face was beyond the color red. You calmed down quickly though because you heard Aizen begin to talk. He glanced at you, sitting in Grimmjow's lap. He smirked and continued speaking.

After a while you forgot you were on Grimmjow's lap and decided to lean back. He smiled and brought an arm around your waist to keep you from toppling off his lap. Your face flushed briefly but then went back to normal. Your cat demon was beginning to kick in, and without you noticing you were doing it, you began to purr. Everyone looked at you.

"What?" you asked innocently. You didn't even realize you were still purring. Grimmjow leaned forward and whispered in your ear. "You're purring, Hun." You blushed deep red and tried to stop purring. After struggling a while you managed to stop.

"S-sorry," you said, casting your eyes down a little. You shifted a little in Grimmjow's lap and leaned back again. He wrapped both his arms around you this time, as you both were in a very comfortable position.

Aizen's speech was coming to an end.

"You are all dismissed," he finally said.

Grimmjow picked you up and set you down like you weighed nothing before he went to Aizen.

"Hey, Aizen…_sama_ where is she gonna stay at? Does she have a room that she stayed in before?" Grimmjow spoke to his master.

"Grimmjow, could take her to her old room. It's on the one right across the hall from yours. The one that says 'do not enter'. That's the room we reserved for her last time. If you could take her there, please."

Grimmjow motioned for you to come as you both headed out the doors towards your room. You remembered how to get there, but didn't say anything.

You reached the front of you room and took out your key you wore on your necklace. Before you unlocked your room you ripped the sign off your door. As you entered, you remembered that everything was exactly how you left it. Surprisingly no dust settled on anything.

You invited Grimmjow in and he had a seat on your couch. Apparently he didn't know that the whole opposite side of the hallway was one giant room. It looked like a suite. He looked around. He was completely surprised at how big your room was. It wasn't one big room, but more like many rooms connected. Each room was different. There was a bedroom, living room, small kitchen for snacks, dining room, bathroom, one huge closet, computer room, game room, party room, library, and a science lab. You showed him around and he was amazed. You finished the 'tour' in the living room and you both sat on the couch.

"Your room is amazing! It's like a house! And you are telling me _you_ made this?" You nodded and decided to continue the conversation. "I'm thinking about having a party soon. I don't know when though," you said looking around to see if anything was in need of fixing. You both leaned back in the couch and looked at each other. You were still amazed at how Grimmjow didn't get bored and leave. You didn't notice you were staring at him for a while.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh! Umm…I'm sorry! I was just thinking. I got lost in thought sorry!" you said.

Out of the blue you said, "I wanna go out on the roof. You wanna come?" You nudged Grimmjow in the shoulder.

"Sure," he said. You were happy he said yes and you both made your way up to the roof. There was a certain spot that you used to go to so you brought him there. You sat down and Grimmjow sat down right next to you.

"I like looking at the never ending desert here," you started. It was a little chilly out, and Grimmjow noticed so he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around you. You snuggled closer to him and laid your head against his chest.

You two sat there looking out into the desert for a couple minutes before you realized he was still there and you got really happy. You began to purr again without you noticing. He smirked and leaned close to your ear. "You know, you're purring again?" he asked you looked up in shock and heard him chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I do it too. Rarely, but I do it too," he said.

"I thought only I could since I'm part cat," you started feeling really gloomy. "Don't worry about it. I can only do it because of my resurrection form." You looked up and he blushed a little.

You couldn't help but purr louder and snuggle closer he noticed this and smirked. You began getting tired and soon were asleep on Grimmjow's chest. He noticed your breathing became softer and slower. He picked you up bridal style off the roof, and carried you to your room.

He gently laid you down on your bed. He brushed a few strands of your hair out of your face as you slept.

He was about to turn and take his leave when you grabbed his hand. He looked back at you surprised. "Please stay," you whispered.

You scooted over and pat the bed for him to lie down next to you. He gave in and got in the bed. He wrapped an arm around you and you lied down on his chest once again. You closed your eyes and heard purring beside you. You looked up and saw Grimmjow sleeping. And purring. You looked at his features.

_He looks so innocent when he's asleep. _

You didn't even notice you were rubbing his chest. You stopped and so did the purring. You smiled. You started rubbing his chest again and the purring began. Then you stopped, and so did the purring. He opened one eye and looked at you. You were rubbing his chest, but the purring stopped. You looked up and blushed immediately as you saw him looking down at you with his signature smirk.

You looked at his face for a while and came across his lips. You never kissed any one and wondered what it felt like. What _he _felt like. What he tasted like. You broke the stare as you began sliding up his body. He looked at you in confusion.

_What is she doing? Is she teasing me? _


	3. Teasing or Pleasing

**_Lemon!! Next Chapter will be up soon! Hope you like it!_**

Recap:

You looked at his face for a while and came across his lips. You never kissed any one and wondered what it felt like. What _he _felt like. What he _tasted_ like. You broke the stare as you began sliding up his body. He looked at you in confusion.

_What is she doing? Is she teasing me? _

Just then you kissed him lightly on the lips. Grimmjow was a little bit shocked at first but then kissed back. They melted into the kiss.

Grimmjow licked your bottom lip asking for entry and without hesitation you let him in. At first the kiss was nice and simple. Now it was a want and need. You both went into the battle for dominance but gave up seeing how Grimmjow would win in _this_.

The kiss became more and more heated and you felt a bulge on your thigh. You smirk into the kiss. You took hold of Grimmjow's jacket. He got the picture and lean forward so you could take it off. Soon as it was, he rolled you over. Him on top.

He began to unbutton your top. As soon as it was off he tossed it in the growing pile of clothing. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra, leaving both of you in nothing but pants. You grabbed on to the hem of his pants and brought it down onto you. You began grinding into him as you both moaned into the kiss.

You slid his pants half way down and the rest he did. He pulled your skirt down, not even breaking the kiss. You were only in your panties and he was in his boxers.

He finally broke the kiss and first attacked your neck making his way down. Biting, sucking, and licking he stopped at your cleavage and looked up for your approval. You nodded and he took your breast in his mouth and massaged the other with hid hands. Then he switched giving the same pleasure to the other one. You threw your head back and moaned as he took one of your nipples in his mouth and began nibbling on it.

You couldn't take it anymore. You rolled him over so you were on top. You kissed him passionately as you began sucking, licking, and biting down his chest. He played with the hem of your panties. You began to grind into his already now throbbing erection. He slowly began removing your panties. You reached his hollow hole and licked around it. You kept going further and further until you reached his boxers. You traced the lining of it. It sent shivers down his back as you began removing his boxers. You were on his lower half of his body and were still looking up at his face. Once they were fully removed, you saw his brows furrow and his teeth clench as he hissed at his throbbing erection. You made a trail with your finger from his hollow hole to the tip of his erection. You saw him throw his head back and growl.

Where you traced with your finger you traced with your tongue. As you reached the head of his erection you heard him moan. You licked the tip and began to massage the sides of his shaft. He was breathing heavily and you smirked. You took his full length in your mouth and began sucking. You bobbed your head up and down. You finished with licking the head and moved back up to his face. You leaned down and whispered in his ear, "How was that?" Your question made him growl and turn you over. He Made his way down your body, stopping to lick your nipples, then make his way right back down again.

He grabbed your legs and spread them apart. He didn't waste anytime and dived right in. He licked you pussy and the inside of your thighs. You moaned and threw your head back. His tongue darted in and out. He made his way back up but stopped half way. You looked at him confusingly but before you could ask what he was doing, he pushed a finger inside you. You groaned loudly and threw your head back. He stuck another digit inside. And then another. The he took his fingers out and licked them all clean. He leaned up to your ear. "I think you're ready for me princess," He purred. You captured him in a deep kiss. He positioned himself, never breaking the kiss. You nodded into the kiss.

He positioned the head of his dick to your entrance, and with a hard thrust was immediately inside you. You screamed out in pain and ecstasy. He stopped and let you get used to him being inside you. You nodded and began to exit with only his head inside, before thrusting back in. He started out slow and after hearing you scream for him to go faster he complied.

"Damn…you're…you're so tight," he mumbled in the crook of your neck.

He knew you were coming soon, and he knew he was too. With one last thrust both of your orgasms came. His seed spilled into you as you screamed. He exited out and lay next to you. You rolled onto his chest and kissed him.

"You're mine now," he said as he kissed the top of your head. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. You were laying there for a while, playing back the images. You were so tired. You soon fell asleep on his chest. You didn't even know he was already asleep.

_**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!**_


	4. Decision

You woke up and stretched your arms accidentally hitting something

You woke up and stretched your arms accidentally hitting something, or rather someone when you heard a grunt. As you recoiled your arms, you looked up to find Grimmjow, rubbing his eyes very sleepily.

"Good morning," you said with a yawn. "Morning," he replied.

You lay on top of him, still naked. You leaned forward and kissed him and then sat up. He sat up too and wrapped his arms around your body, nuzzling you in the neck. He kissed your neck and then rested his chin on your shoulder, arms still around your waist.

"You know," he began, whispering in your ear, "you were my first," he stated truthfully. "Same here," you replied, blushing and tilting your head to the side to rest it on his. He turned his head and kissed you on the cheek before getting up and getting dressed. You did the same. You had everything back on except your pants before you stop. "What?" he asked. "I'm gonna take a shower before the next meeting," you said. He smirked. "You wanna join, Grimmy?"

_Grimmy? Now I have a nickname? sigh_

Still his smirk plastered on his face he responded with a "yes".

Fast-forward

After you both took the shower, Aizen called for a meeting. You were both walking to the meeting, and all you could here were feet shuffling. Before you were even at the doors, Grimmjow grabbed your hand and walked the rest of the way with a smile across his face. You two were walking down the hallway hand-in-hand and right next to each other.

As you reach the doors to the meeting, Grimmjow gave a little squeeze on your hand to let you know that it's ok.

He opened the doors and they seemed to be early. "Where is everybody?" Grimmjow asked. The only Arrancar that were there were Szayel, Halibel, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra.

"Wow! I think this is the first time, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, is early to a meeting!" Nnoitra said. "And what's this? Grimmjow Jaggerjack holding hands with the new girl? What'd ya do to her Grimmjow? Did you rape her? I heard those noises last night," he said smirking.

He stood up and walked toward you. You moved back a little behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow was glaring at Ulquiorra at the time so he didn't notice Nnoitra. Nnoitra came up behind you and began stroking your cheek. You tried to get away but Nnoitra held you in place. You squeaked and that's when Grimmjow reacted.

"Don't fucking touch her!" he yelled pushing Nnoitra away.

Aizen came in a while ago and noticed Grimmjow's aggression.

"Grimmjow," Aizen spoke, "Please take a seat. I made a seat for your _girlfriend_ right next to you."

"Ha ha very funny, Aizen," you said sarcastically.

"So tell me Krissy, what did you two do last night?" Aizen spoke, wanting some entertainment.

"Shut your mouth Aizen," you mumbled barely audible, with your eyes downcast. "Let's just get this meeting over with. I'm hungry," you practically yelled.

You weren't really paying attention to what Aizen was saying. You were too fixated with your stomach. You only heard a couple of parts that included your friend Ichigo and some other people coming to save Orihime. Because apparently Ulquiorra went back on Aizen's orders in the middle of the night to go and fetch her. And something else about Grimmjow being in charge of fighting Ichigo.

You didn't really care at the moment. You cared on what Grimmjow's reaction might be. And you were worried about him. You saw him stiffen at the sound of Ichigo's name.

The meeting finally ended and Grimmjow looked at your worried face. You both stood up and you embraced him. "Don't worry," Grimmjow said stroking your back to sooth you. "Just promise me you won't die?" you asked. "I promise," he said while pecking you on the lips. He turned around to start his mission, leaving you still standing in Aizen's meeting room with a worried expression on your face.

"So what _did_ you two do last night?" The sudden voice frightened you. You turned around slowly to see Aizen still sitting in his throne. You gave him a disgusted look before sitting back down in your chair at the table.

"What do _you_ think we did," you snapped. You folded your arms on the table and put laid your head down, deep in thought.

_How can I fix this? Grimmy will surely die if he fights Ichigo by himself. And I am not going to let Aizen get away with taking over the world. I came back here to help stop this mess. This war. War. Damn it! Everything is so confusing…_a thought hit you. _And yet it isn't confusing at all! _You smiled at knowing what you had to do. You lifted your head up to look at Aizen.

"I think I know what you two did. But why _him_? Why not Ulqiuorra, or Nnoitra, or Szayel?" Aizen asked. "Because. Ulquiorra, he is like a brother to me. And Nnoitra, scares the living shit out of me. Szayel, he's not bad but he is also like a brother to me. Grimmjow, he's just…just…so different in so many ways! He's exciting and handsome and he makes something deep within me 'click'. And we have so much in common!" Your face brightens up as you ramble on about Grimmjow.

Aizen watches as you slump back in your chair. Your once bright smile was replaced with a permanent frown. "Krissy, come on. Don't be so worried about him. He'll be fine! Besides, he'll be thinking about the promise he made with you throughout his entire battle. He will be so stubborn that he will survive even if it pains him greatly," Aizen said.

"You may be right. I worry too much. I just don't want to lose him," you said, standing up. "Hey, Aizen. I am gonna go out and just check on him ok?" you asked.

"Sure. You go do that," Aizen said with a smirk.


	5. Run Away

You headed out the doors and opened a Garganta to the living world

You headed out the doors and opened a Garganta to the living world. You stepped out and headed towards Grimmjow's reiatsu.

You found him in a matter of minutes and went up behind him and glomped him.

"What the- What are you doing here?!" he screamed worried over your safety. "I have a plan," you said looking down and playing with your feet. "What's the plan?" he asked lifting your chin up to look at him. "Let's run away from Aizen and help Soul Society kill him and end this war," you said nervously.

"Are you serious?"

You nodded. "Yes. 100 positive. Please? This means a lot to me. I don't want to lose you. And Soul Society has strategy and is good and helps. That's what I want to do to. Please? I want you to come with me. Fight against Aizen," you stated gravely.

He hesitantly nodded and took your hands. "Ok."


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated my story so far. My reason is because of school. My ACE classes were too hard and I was studying like a crazy woman. Anyway, I am back up and starting again with my stories. Please don't think I have forgotten.

With all my love,

Krista :3


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
